Challenging Situations
by Puerple-MnMs
Summary: Katie and nearly all her classmates are transported to the Naruto World. Separated and not knowing if her friends are ok, she finds a new family, new friends and new abilities which is only the begining. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1 Darkness

Summary: Katie and nearly all her classmates are transported to the Naruto World. Separated and not knowing if her friends are ok, Katie attempts to find a home in this new place and a purpose. Finding a new family, new friends and new abilities is only the beginning of her journey, for she will play an important role in the war against the Akatsuki and Mardara Uchila.

Setting: These OC characters are from a world where Naruto Anime/Manga doesn't exist. They are transported to Naruto at the beginning of Shippuuden and it follows Katie's experiences. It's rated M as there could be swearing and in the much later chapters some mature scenes *winkwink*. Also, I decided to make it a GaaraxOC fic but I'm still thinking of adding another one to it to make it complicated. That's always fun.

AN: I do not own Naruto (but agree with everyone else in saying that I wish I did). I do own the OC characters.

Chapter 1 (Darkness)

It was a warm summer's night when the world changed for a group of year 11 students. Everything had been normal in their lives; family, training, work, bumming time. There was no word of any changing currents in their lives, no indication that the next thing to happen to them would be a life altering experience, for all those involved.

Katie was easy to get along with, honest, friendly, good for a laugh and intelligent. She cared for all her friends and, despite herself, the people that she didn't get along with all the time. She tried her hardest to maintain her A grades and had plans to finish school and travel the world gaining cultural experiences and meeting people. Although not the skinniest person, she was curvy and well developed standing at 5"7; black-wavy-long hair, bright blue eyes and a rather bubbly smile. She was one of the kinds of people that everyone could like.

Katie sat on her bed typing random things on the internet at 3:52am. Normally, someone at High School with a full day of classes would be asleep and subconsciously worrying about all the assignments she still had to do. Katie, however, had woken from a particular nasty dream. She thought it odd that she was having nightmares….since her last one was so long ago she couldn't recall it. She shivered and looked around her room, fear still nagging at her. She took a deep breath and moved her frightened blue eyes back to the screen. She couldn't shake the fear that came along with the red eyes of the dream and they weren't proper eyes either; they seemed to have more pupils than needed, 3 all shaped like a tear drop and staring through her. She shivered again and put her night light on, believing she would not sleep again without it on.

Katie was late for school that day and had a nagging feeling following her all day. She found herself distracted from her classes, looking outside and daydreaming about the eyes. Of course she felt safe during the day but wasn't looking forward to going to sleep that night. She could feel her friend's eyes on her trying to determine if she was sick or if something else was wrong. More than twice she had to ask for people to repeat what they had said to her. It was the most distracted she had ever been, but she could not help but feel like something was going to happen…to change. It was during a lunchtime special event for year 11 students that she would begin to understand. The boys sat along the edges of the small room tossing a football to each other and chatting about the new season. The girls sat in a group, turned to each other talking about the dance the following week. Katie was speaking to Abby about some shoes when the lights in the room when out. She stopped mid conversation and looked about.

"What the hell is going on?" someone said.

"Try the lights again!" called another.

"…thats not going to help…" came a creepy whisper. Katie looked around the room for the location of who said it but couldn't see still. She gasped when she realized that there was no light at all anymore, for even the windows showed nothing but complete darkness outside.

"That's not possible…" she whispered. Her irrational fear of darkness was starting to rise in her and she fought from giving a panicked scream. Finally the other students were noticing the windows and gasps and cries of shock spread across the room.

"…you're all dressed rather interestingly…" came the whisper again. Katie looked around again and felt a foreboding, a sense that whoever was talking was not someone she could be friendly with.

"…time to leave…" came the voice again and Katie felt a small shock go through her. She jumped in shock when she heard a window smash and covered her ears from the screams of other classmates. She went to scream but nothing come from her shocked and frightened frame as she could suddenly see two red eyes only meters in front of her. Later on she would recall a face that showed mild shock but would not see again for months. It was then that Katie, along with all the classmates found their voices and screamed as they were pulled straight into the darkness, enveloping each like they were nothing but a missing part of it.

Time didn't seem to be passing. Katie had kept her eyes closed the entire time so far. She shuddered and drew her arms around herself again. Terror was still gripping her like an ice cold chain, wrapped around her soul in vengeance against her. She drew breath and felt her body tremble as the chill seeped through her body again. She knew something was out there in the darkness that continued to float around her moving her stiff body from one angel to another. She had decided not to acknowledge her end though. Her other senses felt heightened and she knew something would happen soon….very soon.

The moment her body acknowledged that fact something changed in the atmosphere. She felt herself brush up against something and she whimpered in fear.

"Ka…Katie…is that you?" came a voice. Katie opened her eyes slowly to find her classmate Jordan floating beside her.

"Jordan…are you ok? Where…where are we?" she whispered reaching out for him. Taking her hands and pulling them together, Jordan didn't answer.

"Do you see anyone else?" she whispered again. A negative shake of Jordan's head made her heart jump in terror. They floated around together not saying anything for some time. Katie could feel eyes on her and the feeling suggested that it wasn't Jordan's.

"Hey Jordan!" the voice cut across the darkness, startling both of them. Turning, they could see four shapes bobbing along towards them. Jordan turned their bodies so that Katie was a little behind him in an attempt to protect her if needed. When the blobs came closer and called out again, Katie felt Jordan stiffen and then he called out too.

"Luke! That you? How did you know it's me?"

"Just a guess, but since you said that…" Luke said, a smile in his tone. Katie felt herself relax a little and her grip lessen. It appeared that Luke, Alex, Heath and Abby had found each other and had decided to look for others.

"Who've you got there?" Alex said when they were now close enough to see properly.

"It's Katie." Katie answered herself. Now that there were more people here, not that she had really got along with a lot of them, she felt her normal behaviours starting to appear.

"Great, so that means we've got 6 out of 14." Luke replied. Now fully in view they gripped Jordan and pulled them closer.

"Any idea on where we are?" Katie asked wanting to know if they had seen anything else or anything to start giving them ideas.

"Nothing…it's just black" Alex answered. Katie sighed and began to worry. What if they were in an accident, or there had been a bomb at the school, or they had breathed in a toxic gas? Where was everyone else? Were they in the same place as them? Were they even ok?

Katie gasped when Jordan began to pull her in a new direction.

"Steady on, we're just going to look for others."

"I figured, but we need to be careful. I…I think he is still around."

"He? He who?"

"You didn't see him?"

"Who was it?"

"Well I don't know. I can't believe you didn't see him, he has red eyes."

"Red eyes? Did you hit your head?"

"No…he's dangerous."

"I'll keep that in mind, shall I?"

Katie wanted to sigh at his responses and scream in frustration at the same time. She began to question her sanity, but she knew she had seen it and felt it. She contained the terror that begun to build again, her imagination running wild with aliens and monsters. Whatever was happening to them, she knew it was only the beginning.

They had floated around for quiet sometime and Katie used that time to focus on her other senses, hearing mostly. She didn't want to admit it, but she had even closed her eyes to make sure she didn't see the eyes again.

A sudden scream rocked through them, it came from her left and was obviously female.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" Jordan said pulling her forward.

"Wait stop! There was a scream to our left. Female. We should go that way." Katie whispered pulling Jordan to stop.

"You sure?"

"Yes. It could be one of the others." Katie said beginning to pull the lot to the left.

The scream came again, but was not so loud. She felt Jordan stiffen and then the others were pulling the way she wanted. They didn't hear anything for sometime but Katie knew she had heard it.

"…look for them." Came a voice.

"…stay put." Came another.

"…floating around." Yet another.

"HEY!" Luke yelled, "Who is over there?"

Katie wanted so bad to smack him in the face. Him giving away their location to who knows could put them in severe danger.

"It's Ash and some others! Who are you?"

"Luke and a group of others." He called again.

"Oh thank god!" came Carla's voice. Katie sighed in relief but still shot Luke an annoyed look.

"Is Katie with you?" came Monique's voice.

"Monique! Are you ok?" Katie suddenly called.

"Yes. Been with this lot for a while."

Katie and Monique had been friends since they first entered High School. Katie had been the smiling girl that had made friends quite quickly and Monique the quiet girl that had moved to go to High School. They had struck up a fast friendship and had mostly been inseparable since.

When they had all grouped together finally, they found that everyone was accounted for. People seemed to relax and then the obvious questions were asked, where? How? What? Why?

Katie was talking to Monique about it when she shivered violently. She knew then that 'He' was there. She was proved right when she heard him speak.

"..so nice to have friends.."

"What was that?" came Carla.

"..being together again.."

"Who said that?" Luke asked. Katie knew she was shaking and despite herself opened her eyes to look around.

"..your kind is interesting.."

Katie felt her blood go cold when she felt breath on her neck. No one was asking stupid questions anymore.

"..but not part of my plans..."

She turned her head and saw the eyes right in front of her. She could feel the malice.

"..at least you get to.."

Katie wanted to scream, to tell them he was right in front of them, to warn them to get the hell out of there, to protect them but she couldn't find her voice.

"..die together.."

Light then flooded around them blinding all. Katie forced herself to look and she saw flames surrounding them and a man standing in them. A cloak with red flowers on it floated around him with an orange mask sitting atop his head. It was his eyes that Katie stared at though; they were knowing, intelligent and filled with a cold malevolence.

"..Sayounara.." he said with a smirk. At once, Katie let go of Monique and pushed herself in front of them. Katie watched as the flames surrounded the man and then leapt towards them, at the same time her eyes never left the man's and she saw them swirl and form a new shape.

With that, Katie felt her mind shatter and she screamed bloody murder. This was a whole new level of malice that ripped through her body and caused visual wounds on her skin. Blood dripped feely from her body and she felt the rage of 'Him' become a visible force that battered her. She heard her friends scream but missed what happened next as she slid into unconsciousness.

'He' watched as the friends screamed and tried to rush to help her but stop when they saw what was happening to her. At first, pale light surrounded her body and strengthened. 'He' watched in shock and rage as her body was surrounded with what appeared to be a twister of some sort. It widened and changed form to a water twister and covered the whole group in sections. 'He' saw what couldn't be possible as a shimmering white hole appeared and pulled through the various sections of the group of people. An angry cry came from 'Him', before he dematerialized and the darkness hovered in nothingness again….nothing or no-one disturbing it.

Tobi stepped from the shadows and into the Akatsuki Headquarters while mulling over the events that had just transpired. He was unsure to what extent the 'new players' would interrupt his plans, nor was he sure exactly how he had come across them in the first place, but he was not going to risk it. He'd put his feelers out and track them first, and then get rid of them. Besides he had certain red head to that he needed to fully put his plans into action. Smirking behind his mask, Tobi adopted his personality and went to see how the arrangements were coming along.

AN:

Okay so that was my first chapter. Please Read and Review and give me some honest feedback, I can take it. I probably should also mention that you are unlikely to see any of the normal Naruto characters for a couple of chapters.


	2. Chapter 2  Understanding

AN: I don't own Naruto (cries a little), there is a lot of japanese in this chapter- for me- (of which only Kaite knows a little bit), so I included translations at the bottom of the chapter. But since Katie won't understand most of it, I thought you would get the real experience by not having those translations there. Now if you would like them I can post them as well, just let me know.

Chapter 2- Understanding

"Chirp chirp chirp"… "Chirp chirp chirp"… "chirp chirp ch..growl"

Katie slowly registered the sounds of her surroundings. She felt what appeared to be dirt and grass underneath her but refrained from thinking further or even moving. Her body was hurting beyond anything she had felt before, it was even worse than surgery she had to have a couple of months ago. When she focused hard enough she could pinpoint whether she was openly bleeding, which she was in some small wounds, and whether there was any broken bones etc, thankfully none.

"growl…grrr"

Katie took a deep breath and figured it was time to open her eyes or that growling may just be the last thing she heard.

Wincing, she opened her eyes to only shut them tight again. A small whimper passed her lips as she had moved her body just a fraction. Her eyes stung with the rays of the sun hitting her face directly.

Knowing how much pain she will be in when she moved, she fought her weak side and attempted to roll out of the sun.

She nearly choked on a scream.

"Ouch….hurts." she rasped, realizing that her throat was sore. She put it down to what happened before she got wherever she was. A sharp pain laced through her skull and she stopped moving and thinking again.

Focusing on just her breathing she managed to wait out the pain.

"Not going to think about that again." She rasped with a faint trace of a smile on her face.

"grrr…"

Inwardly sighing, Katie figured she really needed to move as the only things that made that noise weren't usually very friendly. Biting her lip she squinted to the right and rolled quickly. Katie made it 2 meters before she lost consciousness again.

Katie woke once again only 20 minutes later. Again she focused on her breathing and began to slowly open her eyes. She raised an eyebrow at what she saw.

Sitting above her in a palm tree was a tropical bird or some kind. She registered it vaguely before quickly shutting her eyes and trying to stop the pain that came with thinking. She peeked through her eyes again when she realized there was no pain. Thinking it odd she moved her arm and although she winced, was pleasantly surprised to feel it only ache, not making her want to rip it off.

Opening her eyes again she looked up to find the bird now on a lower branch looking at her. Fighting a smile, she rasped "Tucan". The bird immediately took flight at her voice.

Sighing aloud, Katie figured it was a good time to try a full body movement. Taking a deep breath she tried to sit up. She moaned at the ache that spread through her body and joints as she forced herself into a sitting position. Breathing a tired sigh of relief, she moved closer to the palm tree and set herself against it. With arms and legs feeling like lead already she gave herself some time to restore her energy.

It wasn't long before Katie found herself standing and looking around properly. Looking at where she must have woken up first she did a double take. The group was charred in a rough oval shape, enough to fit her body in it, and she decided to completely disregard that bit of info for now as there were more important matters at hand. She vaguely register the fact she didn't hear the growling anymore, which she was thankful for, and she begun, what she figured would be a long and tiring, search for her friends.

If she had paid more attention to her surroundings instead of making her way haphazardly through the tropical undergrowth and trees, she would have had her breath taken by the majesty of the tropical land. Tropical birds of all kinds of nature flew overheard, called to each other and watched her progress. Trees ranging from the palm to fern sprawled out around her and the faint trickling of possible waterfalls or shallow drinking pools tinkled.

Katie ignored it all for the sake of finding her friends. She gathered her thoughts along the way too, they appeared like this:

Red eyes man appeared in the darkness

After much fire and pain they must have slipped through 'something'

Not in her land, maybe world, because she doesn't live anyway near the tropics.

Separated from all her friends

Hurt and tired

No food or water

An exasperated sigh passed her lips and she stumbled while trying to restrain her tears of helplessness. Grabbing a branch for balance, she plodded along a somewhat animal path. After fighting her way through some scrub she tumbled out onto a sandy beach. Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt awe rock her body. The beach was perfectly laid out and the water sparkled enough to make her eyes water. She breathed in deeply and then gagged.

"Stupid sea air" she spluttered while trying to hold down what little food she had in her stomach, "How could I forget?"

Katie had a rare reflex when it came to the sea air. Obviously it made her want to gag and throw up all over the place, but thankfully over sometime it would become bearable and then she wouldn't notice it. Short breaths and closed eyes for 10 minutes allowed for her to gain her reflex mostly under control.

It was in that time that she didn't notice that someone had followed her onto the beach, nor would she have if it had not been for the faint growl she had heard.

Stiffening, her mind flashed scary movies and the characters that had turned around only to either scream and die or just die on the spot. Fighting the terror rippling through her, she slowly turned around.

It was a boy of about 13 with black hair (almost in a bowl cut), glasses and holding a bow and arrow. Katie would have laughed at the sight, if it was not for the giant tiger standing right next to him. She swallowed the nervous/terror giggle and quickly noted that the clothes he wore appeared to be something like a gypsy costume but with more blue (and apparent higher quality).

"Anata wa dare desu ka? kokode naniwo shiteiruno?" the boys spoke quickly in a language that she didn't recognize.

"What? Could you repeat that?" she rasped and then coughed due to her dry and sore throat. The boy looked somewhat confused and he didn't answer. He seemed to be studying her appearance. She looked down at herself and almost died of shock. Her normal school uniform had mostly been burnt off, her skin was dirty, ash covered and covered in small wound and some blood. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried out in embarrassment, thankfully her private parts seemed to be covered but she would not normally have so much skin exposed.

The boy lowered his bow slightly and said something.

"Anata wa dare desu ka? Go shusshin wa dochira deshou ka?"

Katie looked up at him dumbly trying to figure out the language.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you said?" her voice scraped out. The boy lowered the weapon completely now, confusion and curiousness played out across his features. He put the weapon away and motioned to the tiger. Katie was surprised to see the tiger lay down casually on the ground, but still watching her intently.

"Daijoubu? Ki wo waruku shita?" the boy asked and took a few steps towards her. Katie looked up suddenly and smiled.

"Daijoubu?" She whispered and realized that it was Japanese he was speaking. Thanking whoever was up there, looked at him and said "Ie".

The boy looked a little confused and Katie worried she had said it wrong. It wasn't that she was fluent in Japanese or anything but she knew a few phrases.

"Itai desu ka?" He said, now only a few paces in front of her. Katie felt her face fall and sighed in defeat. It didn't matter how many phrases she knew if she couldn't tell what was asked.

"Watashi wa Hikaru desu." He said patting his chest. Katie looked up and felt a small smile grace her lips when she replied with "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Katie desu."

Hikaru now smiled at her and held out his hand. Katie looked down at herself and then at him, figured this handshake could be the difference between him leaving her there or him helping her, she held her hand out and shook his.

"Anata wa soreru?" He asked, then turning to signal the tiger. It got up and loped over to them. He turned back to see Katie just staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Hikaru then motioned to the tiger, "Kochira wa watashi no tomodachi desu. Chamu-san desu."

Katie arched her head to the left a little and figured out that he was introducing the tiger, and it's name must be Chamu since Hikaru had put 'san' on the end of that. Katie turned her attention to the tiger, did a small bow and rasped "Konnichi wa Chamu-san". The tiger gave a small nod and Hikaru smiled and nodded. She smiled to herself thinking she had done a good job until Hikaru started talking again.

"Anata wa soreru? Doko kara kita no ka? Watashi-tachi wa anata o oikakete. Dono yō ni janguru no naka de te ni?"

Katie's eyes widened as she heard him spill forth all that Japanese, sighing she motioned for him to stop. Katie knew she needed to figure out a way for him to understand that she only knew a little of the language. Rolling her eyes she figured her best chance was to say all the Japanese she knew and hopefully the mashed up language would signal she can't understand anything else. Well she hoped anyway.

"Konnichiwa, ohayougozaimas, konbanwa, sayounara, arigatougozaimas, Hajimemashite, Oniisan, Oneechan, Ganbatte kudasai," Katie reeled off and took a breath to begin again, "Domo, Ie, Hai, Ii desu ne, yatta, yokoso, sasuga, shoganai, a yokatta, nani, ooshiya, honto, a so desu ka, gomen, mochiron…" Katie stopped and begun violently coughing. She found Hikaru patting her back and offering what appeared to be a bottle to her. His face betrayed his confusion to everything she had just said but showed concern for her also. Katie calmed herself enough to take the bottle and drink; she was grateful for the water that then poured down her throat and eased the sratchiness.

"Arigatou" she whispered, thankful that it was more in her normal voice than in a rasp. She smiled and handed it back to Hikaru. He seemed to be in thought about something and turned to Chamu and said something too fast for her to grab and motioned in her direction. The tiger seemed to understand what Hikaru had said and gave a tiger-nod. Katie rolled her eyes and gave a barking laugh at the tiger's human like understanding. Clapping a hand over her mouth at the hard sound she found Hikaru and Chamu looking at her, both confused.

"Go..Gomen" she whispered.

"Watashi wa sore wa watashi no ryōshin ni tsurete ikuto shutoku ni yakudatsu besutoda to omou. Anata wa meihakudato kono atari karade wa nai. Watashi wa anata no sewa o suru." Hikaru said. It was then Katie's turn to look confused, but her eyes lit up when another few phrases popped in her head that would be useful in any situation. Smiling she said "Wakarimasen, shiriirasen, zenzen"

Hikaru smiled and gave a little smile, "Wakarimasen Tashika ni", he held a hand out to her and Katie didn't hesitate one bit. It wasn't like her to completely trust people but now that she had a few phrases under her belt and two new friends that seemed to be willing to help her, it boosted her confidence in speaking and hopefully finding her friends. Katie placed her hand in his and let him lead her from the beach.

Now that she had some help she felt a great exhaustion begin to weigh her down. Again she didn't take any of the view in as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Not aware how long they walked for but feeling relatively safe, she didn't notice the town now begin to be laid out before her. She stumbled and apologized again. Hikaru stopped and looked at her condition in concern. Motioning to Chamu, Hikaru stood in front of her and squeezed her hand for reassurance. Chamu appeared at her side and Hikaru took her other hand and put it on Chamu's back. Katie looked up in shock and wanted to pull it back, but Hikaru held it in place. Her mind slowly registered that this was an effort to offer her more balance and she faintly smiled and whispered "Arigato Chamu-san", to which the tiger growled a little and seemed to puff out his chest a little. It made Katie smile wider as they begun walking into the town.

Katie looked around at the town with a mixture of awe and surprise. Here was a very wealthy town, which from the looks of it, had been in prosperity for some time. The buildings were a bright white almost, standing tall and proud. The people of the town were bustling around laughing, shopping and talking. Fabulous colours in clothing and beautiful people astounded Katie's sight; looking down at herself she felt the embarrassment rise again. She decided to change her mind subject.

"Hikaru-san…ah…nani…?" she said motioning to the town. Hikaru seemed to understand her question and smiled while answering "Kore wa roiyaru-gaidesu. Wareware wa kuni ni iru Cresent Moon Kingdom."

Katie rose an eyebrow but repeated what she thought was the name of where she was, "Crescent Moon Kingdom?"

"Hai" Hikaru said his smile widening further and nodding vigorously. Katie couldn't help but smile, it faded quickly when she realized that the people of the town were now noticing them and were obviously commenting on her. She lowered her head and felt blood rush to her cheeks. She felt Hikaru give her hand a squeeze and even Chamu gave a small growl of reassurance.

It wasn't much longer till they reached wherever Hikaru was taking her as they suddenly stopped and Katie looked up. Before her stood 6 men in uniform and with weapons, although Katie recognized that they posed her a possible threat she looked behind them to the magnificent castle/mansion that rose up behind them. She inwardly giggled at the turrets and royal feeling it gave off. It was then she snapped back to reality. Looking at Hikaru and not focusing on the fluent Japanese that he was using to, probably, attempt to explain who Katie was, she looked for something to confirm a girly suspicion. There on the sleeves of this top shirt was an emblem. Looking up to the gates to the catsle/mansion she saw they matched.

"Hikaru-san…nani?" she said suddenly, pointing to him and then the mansion. One of the men stepped forward and said something quickly to Hikaru whilst giving a small bow.

"OMG…you're a prince!" she said, still not believing her thoughts or her luck. To have met a prince in a different land that obviously, so far, didn't have any intention to kill her was a major advantage to finding her friends and getting help. Hikaru and the man both looked at her outburst with confusion, but only Hikaru smiled. He seemed to have quickly grasped what she meant and nodded hesitantly. Despite herself, she smiled and let out a raking laugh, then a cough and then she found Hikaru's water in her hand again.

"Arigato" she said drinking again. By now she figured Hikaru must have explained how he found her and where he found her, and given her current appearance they must believe that something had happened to her. She was quickly ushered through the gates with Chamu as support still as Hikaru talked quickly with the lead man. The other 5 men stationed themselves around her and the tiger as an escort.

Katie looked up suddenly and called "Taichou" while pointing at the man talking to Hikaru. Hikaru smiled and nodded to Katie, while the man looked at her suspiciously but nodded the affirmative.

"I know I shouldn't feel proud but I kinda do Chamu-san" she said smiling to the tiger, to see her acting quite familiar with the tiger seemed to settle the captain's doubts a little. They made their way past a magnificent fountain and towards the steps. Katie couldn't help it but she sighed with exhaustion looking at the big flight of stairs.

"Why do castles have so many stairs? Oh I don't think I can climb them." She said when they reached the bottom. Everyone else had stepped forward to start up the stairs but Katie let go of Chamu's fur and stopped. Chamu growled to get Hikaru's attention and turned back to Katie. Chamu licked her hand and she looked up.

"I know…it just so many, and I'm already so tired." she said, not surprised to find a small whine in her now mostly normal voice. Hikaru appeared at her side and took her elbow.

"Gambatte kudasai." He said as Chamu went to her side once again. Snorting at hearing 'you can do it' from Hikaru she gave a small smile and a nod.

By the time they reached the top Katie wanted to fall down and just sleep right there. Her body, which had gone from intense pain to ache, was now bordering painful again. Her muscles were twitching and she could feel tears threatening.

"Sō tōkunai ima" Hikaru said leading her inside now. Katie had only looked up momentarily but she had seen pity and concern for her pass over the captain's face and figured she was a pitiful sight indeed. Not focusing on anything that was said around her she was supported into a room that she supposed was a sitting room. Almost supporting her fully now, Hikaru and Cham seated her in a chair quickly. Hikaru got his water bottle out again and went to give her some; surprise fluttered his face when he realized it was empty. Before he went to ask for some water, a bottle was placed on the table by the captain. He nodded and stood back watching Hikaru help Katie find the strength to have a drink. Again Katie whispered her thanks and sat back with her eyes closed.

She remained that way for 5 minutes while she waited for something to happen. Suddenly, as if on cue to her thought the door opened quickly and started Katie from the edges of sleep.

"Hikaru, Nani ga hadaka no on'nanoko nitsuite koreda? Kanojo wa…" Came a female voice.

"Hai, no wa sore ga kanojo ga chi-darakedearu to iimashita …." Came a male voice. Katie opened her eyes to find a large man and a curvy woman standing with Hikaru now. With the last of her strength she shakily stood and bowed saying "Ohayougozaimas".

Katie couldn't remember much of what happened next but she knew it was Hikaru's parents standing there, the King and Queen, and although she didn't know the proper greeting she had tried her best. She felt someone pick her up and the feeling of warm water, the smell of roses and lavender, the sting of her cuts being cleaned and then the feeling of soft pillows and cotton under her head as she faded completely into sleep.

While this had been happening to Katie, her friends had some less than welcoming experiences. It appeared that Katie had been spared most of the suspicion that comes with falling out of the sky in the middle of a village, and although the two groups of her friends were in different villages they were treated as threats to begin with.

It was also during this time that a boy of 16 was returning to his home village after 2 ½ years of intense training. He was still the most surprising ninja and still wore bright orange clothing, but his maturity and understanding of people had developed well (including his skills in the 3 jutsus).

Please Read and Review

AN:

So that is the second chapter. Like I said at the start you seriously won't actually see Katie interacting with the main Naruto characters for a while. Also, if you want all the translations just let me know and I will post them too. So any questions or reviews or comments are welcome! Cheers

Translations to Katie's understanding of Japanese

Konnichiwa = Hello

Ohayougozaimas= Good morning

Konbanwa= Good Evening

sayounara= Goodbye

arigatougozaimas= Thank you

Hajimemashite = Nice to meet you

Oniisan = Brother

Oneechan= Sister

Ganbatte kudasai = Good Luck or do your best

Domo = Hello

Ie = No

Hai = Yes

Ii desu ne = That's a great idea

Yatta = I did it!

Yokoso = Welcome

Sasuga = I'm impressed by you

Shoganai = There is no choice

a yokatta = Oh Good

Nani = What

Ooshiya = What shall I do?

Honto = Really!

A so desu ka = Oh Really

Gomen = Sorry

Mochiron = Of Course!

Wakarimasen =I don't understand

Shiriirasen = I don't know the answer to that question

Zenzen = Not at all

Taichou = Captain


End file.
